Demon's death
by FFBOY5000
Summary: if you want me to continue give me new ideas i have a major case of wrighters block
1. Demons Death

Chapter 1  
  
(??? POV)  
  
I stood in front of the gaping hole in the door, blood dripping of the end of my sword. I saw the word JENOVA printed just above the door. I looked on the ground below me only to see a wide trail of blood starting from in that room to back the way I came. I took a step forward when I heard a thunderous laughing sound. I lifted my blood coated sword and charged..  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! GASP!! I started having these dreams a few weeks ago. I have no idea why he had them; I haven't played FF7 for years. I played it somewhere around the age of 14 but that was 7 years ago.(for those who cant add he is 21) I have played all of the Final Fantasy games but 7 was definently the best.  
  
Now I had a stupid job in a stupid city in the stupid summer. The only good thing about summer is not having to go to collage but that's it. No homework whoopdeedoo. "Ah damn it! Time for work again!" I ran to the shower. Got dressed and went to work. Now not that I had anything against my job.. Well on second thought I do. I simply loathed my job. Apprentice sword instructor. Basically I have to stand around in a boiling hot room while my boss taught rich people with way to much time on their hands how to fight. The upside to this job was that after about 2 months of my job I was better than the students even when they had been going at it for years. The only reason I got that job was that I love swords. I even made my own sword, I call it the demons death. (it is about three quarters the size of clouds buster sword, but double sided. Also it is blood read with a blue streak running threw it.)  
  
Today started out like any other day. I would get stuck in traffic for half an hour, get cut off about 14 times, and drive by 2 wrecks before I would get to work. All was the same, until I got to work. No body was there except his boss. "where are all the students?" I asked "I don't know" he said "wana have a sparing match? You seem to have gotten pretty good." "uhh ok" I said. This was a big change usually he would just grunt or something when I came in.  
  
so I got my sword from the locked glass case and walked to the center of the room. He did the same "Ready" he said. I nodded. We both lunged at each other and swung. Are swings were about equal for the first five minutes, but then he went into overdrive. It took almost everything I had to stop him. This went on for a few minutes when he got a lucky blow to my head. Ouch It hurt. Then it was over. he said "that's enough your bleeding." Sure enough his blow left a light cut across My forehead. Then I realized that it was raining outside. After about five minutes of siting and waiting for some of the students the rain got worse. I never thought it could rain so hard. I started to put my sword away when suddenly there was a bright flash of light and a huge booming sound.  
  
(Nobody's POV)  
  
He woke up a few minutes later in a broken down messed up city which reminded him of final fantasy 7. He quickly dismissed that thought, how could he be in a game. At least that is what he thought before he turned around. There on a big metal power plant of some sort where big white words that said Mako Reactor 1. "What! How can I be here I mean this is a game" he exclaimed. He looked down at himself. He was wearing a outfit kind of like clouds but green, and his sword in his hand. "wait reactor 1 is the reactor which Avalanche blows up. He immediately started to run away. When he was about 100 yards away he stopped, only to be flung forward by a huge shockwave which nearly left him deaf. He shook it off and turned around only to see a giant pile of scrap metal. "Shinra is gonna be here any minute now." he said as he started to run away. 


	2. Magic

Hi thanks for the, ah let me see, 2 reviews. Especially the second one hmm. it looks like it was sent by Xeledra. Thanks a lot, and for every body who likes the stories where the character is like 80 times stronger than everyone else, shoo go away, Chris is going to run into lots of very hard battles and other situations. Here is the next chapter. Wait!, before I go on this "" means talking and this '' means thinking. Okay now here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Magic  
  
Chris ran for a few hundred yards before hearing gunshots and the sound of swords being clashed together. "God damn it, wrong way" he quickly took a right turn down a narrow alley way. He ran to the end of the alley only to be confronted by 3 men in blue suits. 'Damn Shinra soldiers' he thought.  
  
"Drop your weapon" the second soldier, said as I quickly took off in the opposite direction. "Wait stop" the third said starting to give chase. Chris burst out into the road ran to the left and into another alleyway. As he made his way through it he saw a small green stone on the ground about 10 yards ahead of him. As he ran past it he reached out and grabbed it. He didn't know how it happened but suddenly the statistics for the materia popped into his head. Bolt 1 and 2. 'cool' he thought as he ducked into a small area that was just out of site of the alleyway. "Now how do you equip this thing." Pulling out his sword. When he touched the materia to the sword it simply molded into his sword. "Wow, that was cool" he said as he put his sword away.  
  
He glanced out from his hiding spot to see if the cost was clear than broke out in a run in the direction he was going in before. As he reached the end of the alley he saw the Avalanche team minus cloud start to run towards a train. He hopped back into the alley way and waited till they were gone. Then he started to walk casually towards the bridge. If he remembered correctly that would be where Cloud faced off against like 8 soldiers. He was right as soon as he got near the bridge he saw Cloud standing in the middle of a group of soldiers. He figured now was the best time to figure out how to use bolt while their attention was on cloud. Cloud was about to start attacking when suddenly a lightning bolt struck one of the soldiers. Chris looked around "whoops" Chris said glancing back towards cloud and the smoldering corps of the soldier. "I guess you just have to think about using it.  
  
It was about that time when the group of soldiers turned to look at him. "Shit" he said as he turned around and casually started to walk away. The leader of the group shouted for a couple of the soldiers to fallow. "Shit" he said again as he turned around to fight. "Come and get me" he said tauntingly as he pulled out his sword. The soldiers gave a growl as they charged. Chris took the first b surprise by leaping to the side and cleaving his arm off. The soldier screamed and fell to the ground writhing in pain. The other two didn't fall so easily; he had to block a lot because they would always attack from two sides so he could never put his concentration on one. Then he got fed up with it he aimed his sword ant one of the soldiers and struck him with bolt. This shocked him enough to drop his defenses and Chris moved in for the kill. Chris slashed him across his chest causing him to fall to the ground. As he turned around to face the other soldier he was struck in the shoulder. "Ahh" he screamed turning completely around. After a few seconds the pain subsided and he charged at the soldier. The soldier and stabbed him through the heart. He started to run towards the bridge when he was struck in the back with a fire spell. It seemed the soldier with one arm had gotten up and was trying to attack. Chris got up and quickly killed him. As he got to the bridge he found that cloud was already gone leaving behind a pile of dead bodies.  
  
Yes I am aware that in final fantasy the first soldiers used machine guns but it is just too hard to have a fight scene with guns. Plus the last final fantasy game I played was FF8 and no one but Laguna uses machine guns. So any ways hope you like the chapter. Please review. Oh ya and one more thing I need ideas for limit breaks for Chris. Any suggestions? 


	3. The Meeting

I have decided to blow off studying for my finals. This way I have more time to write my book. I mean really, the only final that really matters is my algebra exam. I am in 8th grade and I am in 9th grade math. The only thing I don't like about algebra is my evil teacher. I have decided to name Chris's limit break Demon's Death yes I think it does fit Alex. Anyway on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3: The Meeting  
  
He was now walking through the slums. He thought it was sector 7 but he didn't know for sure. He was also glad that nobody around liked Shinra because if they did he would probably be captured. As he was walking along he noticed a small sign saying weapons and armor this way. He quickly turned that way. As he walked into the shop he saw a small assortment of weapons and armor. He saw what he wanted. It was about that time when he realized he didn't have any money. "Crap, oh well" he said has he started to walk out just as he reached the door he saw a blue stone twinkling just in front of him. He stooped down to pick it up and put it next to his bolt materia. By the same methods he used to find the name of the first materia he found that this was all. Once he was out he saw a large group of what he thought was thieves. "This day just keeps getting better and better" he grumbled.  
  
"Give us that sword boy" the middle thief said as he pulled out a knife.  
"Whoo, a knife" he said tauntingly as he pulled out his sword. 'Now lets see with the all materia equipped I should be able to hit them all with bolt, Lets try' the thought. 'Okay, Bolt 2.' They were all instantaneously struck by lightning. 'Oops, way to much power, I thought that the power gets split up among all of them' he thought as he walked over to them. Once he got there he realized that he had sent them all into a coma not to their deaths. He quickly relieved them of their all gil. 'They won't be needing this' he thought. After getting all their money he reasoned he had around 5000 gil. He walked back into the shop. After getting his armor he set out for the materia shop. He still had another 4500 gil. Just past the weapon shop was the materia shop. So he went in. in the materia shop he completely exhausted his supply of gil by buying a fire and a restore materia. 'Damn this stuff is expensive' he thought as he left the store.  
  
When he was back on the main street he began to walk in what he thought was the direction of 7th heaven after about 5 minutes he was at the train station. He decided to sit down for a while at one of the benches. Just as he sat down a train pulled up and the entire Avalanche team piled out, including cloud. As Cloud walked by he saw Chris sitting there. "Hey, Hey you" he said, "Aren't you that guy I saw when I was on that bridge?"  
  
"Huh, what" he said rising out of his drowsy state. He looked around quickly only for his eyes to fall on Cloud. "Oh! Uh hello, what did you say?" he asked dumbly.  
  
"Weren't you the one I saw on the bridge?" said cloud "Oh, Ya that was me" Chris said. It was then that Barret charged up. "Cloud what the #$%& are you doin" he said "Barret calm down this guy helped me out kinda" Cloud said "Keep moving he is probably some kinda Shinra Spy." Said Barret "Whatever" said cloud as he started to dash off in the direction of their hide out.  
  
Chris waited for a few minutes before started to walk in the direction they were headed. 


	4. 7th heaven

Hello all! Okay here is the deal I wanted to update sooner but I ran into some trouble with the site. It wouldn't let me get on. Okay and one last thing. Would you like the story better if I made chris really strong. If I get enough reviews saying that they would like it better than I will. Otherwise I will keep the story on its current track. Okay on with the story.  
  
Chapter 4: 7th heaven  
  
He had finally found hi way into a part of Midgar that he recognized. He could easily find his way to the 7th heaven now, but he wanted to try the way that the game would never let him. It always seemed that he had to go in a large turn to get to the bar, and if he could jest cut through a small gap in the wreckage he could get there in a couple of minutes rather than a 20. Then he saw it a small gap in the wall of junk. He squeezed his way through to find himself about 100 yards from the bar.  
  
He casually walked in and sat down at one of the tables. Then he saw Tifa standing behind the counter. He still had a couple of gil left so he decided to order a drink. He walked up to the counter and ordered a beer. Tifa smiled sweetly and swiftly gave it to him. He handed her some money and walked back to his seat.  
  
It was about that time that he heard Barret screaming about something he couldent quite make out. "3.2.1.." Chris said as Barret crashed through the door and demanded that everybody leave. Everybody took one look at him and swiftly left. That is everyone except Chris. He simply sat there drinking his beer completely ignoring Barret  
  
"Did you hear me" Barret said as he stalked toward him. As chris looked at him Barret gasped in shock. "how the @#$% did you get here" he said  
  
"I took a shortcut but uh I don't think that you would fit" Chris said sniggering.  
  
"why you little #$%^&" he said as he raised his gunned arm toward him. Chris swiftly drew his sword and put it at his throat.  
  
"I wouldn't" he said almost daring him to do it.  
  
"Stop fighting you two" Tifa said, "would you please leave uh"  
  
"my name is chris" he said quickly " ya sure see ya" he casually took one last sip of his beer and left. He started to walk down the stairs when he ran into cloud. "Hello again" he said as he brushed past cloud.  
  
"Hey wait a minute how did you get here" cloud said  
  
"Took a shortcut" Chris said as he walked away  
  
Yes I know short chapter but don't worry I made up for this by writing and posting 2 chapters in one day. I would have connected the two but I don't feel like writing about Shinra HQ The Wall market and all of that stuff but don't worry I think that the next chapter will turn out to be the coolest yet.. 


	5. the highway

Here is the next chapter  
  
Chapter 5: The highway  
  
The next few days were pretty boring for Chris. All he really did was fight a few monsters and prefect his magic. Now he could fire about 20 to 30 bolt 2s before he needed ether. The last day he went to the end of the highway and took a quick nap.  
  
Chris woke up to the sound of heavy motors flying down the highway. He quickly stood up and stood up and walked to the middle of the road.  
  
Cloud had just found his motorcycle and sent Tifa to tell the others to get in the truck with the others. They were driving down the road when suddenly they were attacked by a large group of soldiers on motorcycles. Cloud was doing a pretty good job of fending them off but they had begun to over power him. A large swarm suddenly attacked the truck when suddenly all of them were struck by lighting bolts. Cloud looked forward and saw a man in green cloths standing in the middle of the road with his hand extended. The large group of soldiers behind cloud where instantly fried. That was when the man suddenly screamed "look out!". Suddenly cloud felt the highway start to rumble. Cloud looked behind him to see a large robot with many spiked wheels.  
  
Chris started to dash towards them before the large robot jumped over all of their heads and landed behind him. He turned around only to be suddenly hit with a barrage of flames. Chris was thrown backward landing with a thud 10 feet away. "Ouch he said as he started to get up. He stood up and started to hit the Motor Ball with a barrage of bolt 2s. after about 5 of them he wiped his sword and charged.  
  
What cloud saw was amazing here was this guy about his age facing it off with a 15 foot robot. Then he suddenly charged with his sword drawn. He shouted Demons Death and suddenly a large red beam cut strait through the monster. In its last act the monster impaled chris through his left shoulder with a huge spike. Chris was thrown about 30 yards to land right in front of cloud. "Ow" he said as he drifted to sleep.  
  
Yes, Yes I know short also but packed with action kinda well any way if you add the words of this one to the last chapter it is about the same as the first 3. So anyway R&R please 


End file.
